Magiczny Kongres Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki
Magiczny Kongres Stanów Zjednoczonych AmerykiWarner Bros. Polska na Facebooku (ang. Magical Congress of the United States of America, skrót MACUSA) — magiczna organizacja odpowiedzialna za zarządzanie populacją czarodziejów w Stanach Zjednoczonych AmerykiPottermore – [http://www.pottermore.com/en/daily-prophet/qwc2014/2014-06-09/return-of-hans-the-augurey New from J.K. Rowling: "RETURN OF HANS THE AUGUREY" (Daily Prophet, 09 June 2014)]. Na czele Kongresu stoi Przewodniczący Kongresu. W przeciwieństwie do mugolskiego Kongresu Stanów Zjednoczonych, który jest podzielony na Izbę Reprezentantów i Senat, MACUSA jest jednoizbowy.@PauliePoBoy No, it's a single body. by J.K. Rowling on Twitter. Siedziba MACUSA znajduje się w Woolworth Building w centrum Nowego Jorku i ma setki pięterCinemablend – 10 Fantastic Things We Learned On The Fantastic Beasts Set. Siedziba mały|Siedziba Kongresu w Nowym Jorku.Siedziba instytucji była zmieniana co najmniej pięciokrotnie. Znane przypadki to m.in. w 1790 roku po poważnym złamaniu Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności, a także po Buncie Wielkich Stóp w 1892 roku siedziba została przeniesiona po raz piąty w historii, tym razem z Waszyngtonu do Nowego Jorku, do Woolworth Building, gdzie pozostała przez cały okres lat 20. XX wieku. Funkcje MACUSA pełni wiele takich samych funkcji jak inne czarodziejskie organy z innych krajów, takie jak Ministerstwo Magii czy Rada Magii. Historia Wczesne lata Magiczny Kongres Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki został założony w 1693 roku po wprowadzeniu Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności, jako bezpośredni skutek procesów o czary w Salem, tym samym wyprzedzając niemagiczny odpowiednik o niecałe stuleciePottermore – Writing by J.K. Rowling: "The Magical Congress of the United States of America (MACUSA)". Był wzorowany na brytyjskiej Radzie Czarodziejów. Wielu przedstawicieli różnych społeczności w Ameryce Północnej zostało wybranych do tworzenia prawa. Jednym z nich był Josiah Jackson, który został pierwszym Przewodniczącym MACUSA. Josiah został wybrany, gdyż uważano go za wystarczająco twardego, aby poradził sobie z problemami spowodowanymi przez procesy czarownic w Salem. Pierwszym zadaniem nowo powstałego rządu czarodziejów było postawienie przed sądem Czyścicieli, bandy pozbawionych skrupułów i brutalnych czarodziejów, którzy zostali skazani za morderstwa, handel czarodziejami, tortury i inne okrutne praktyki i straceni. Głównym priorytetem Josiaha Jacksona, kiedy został Przewodniczącym, była rekrutacja i szkolenie aurorów i czarodziejów. Wybranych zostało 12, którzy ostatecznie zostali Oryginalną dwunastką aurorów ze Stanów Zjednoczonych. Zdobyli trwały szacunek magicznej społeczności w Ameryce Północnej, dzięki któremu nawet ich potomkowie cieszą się szczególnym szacunkiem w Stanach MACUSA musiał przenosić swoją siedzibę co najmniej pięciokrotnie od czasu powstania. Początkowo MACUSA nie miał określonego miejsca spotkań i przemieszczał się, aby nie zostać wykrytym przez niemagów. Ze względu na fakt, że w Ameryce panowały bardzo wrogie stosunki między magiczną i niemagiczną społecznością, Magiczny Kongres nie współpracował z rządem niemagów. Ostatecznie MACUSA jako pierwszą stałą siedzibę stworzył zaczarowany gmach w Appalachach. Jednak musieli ją zmienić, gdyż okazała się zbyt niedogodną lokalizacją. W 1760 roku MACUSA przeniósł się do Williamsburgu w stanie Wirginia, gdzie mieszkał ówczesny przewodniczący Thornton Harkaway. Harkaway hodował psidwaki, które cechuje wielka agresja w stosunku do niemagicznych ludzi. Kiedy psidłaki zaatakowały lokalnych niemagów, doszło do wielkiego naruszenia Międzynarodowej Ustawy o Tajności, a Harkaway musiał ustąpić ze względu na kompromitację. MACUSA następnie przeniósł się do Baltimore, gdzie mieszkał przewodniczący Able Fleming. Jednak, gdy rozpoczęła się wojna o niepodległość, która doprowadziła do przybycia Kongresu niemagów do miasta, MACUSA postanowił przenieść się do Waszyngtonu. W 1777 roku ówczesna przewodnicząca Elizabeth McGilliguddy przewodniczyła niesławnej debacie „Kraj czy Rodzaj?”. Było to niezwykłe spotkanie, które doprowadziło do magicznego powiększenia Wielkiej Izby Spotkań. Dyskutowano, czy wspierać ich społeczność, czy też ich kraj i czy walczyć o wyzwolenie od Brytyjskich mugoli. Dyskutowano również, czy to naprawdę była ich walka. Spór doprowadził do walki. Zwolennicy interwencji twierdzili, że w ten sposób mogą uratować życia ludzkie, podczas gdy przeciwnicy wierzyli, że w ten sposób ujawnią ich społeczność i narażą na niebezpieczeństwo. Wysłano posłańców do brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii z zapytaniem, czy zamierzają walczyć. Ci zaprzeczyli, a McGilliguddy odpowiedziała, że „my też nie”. Ostatecznie nie interweniowali, ale nieoficjalnie dochodziło do wielu przypadków interwencji mających na celu ochronę niemagicznych sąsiadów i czarodziejska społeczność świętowała Dzień Niepodległości razem z resztą Amerykanów. Z powodu niedyskrecji niezbyt bystrej czarownicy Dorki Twelvetrees, ówczesna przewodnicząca Emily Rappaport ustanowiła prawo Rappaport, które narzuciło ścisłą segregację na czarodziejów i niemagów. Odtąd czarodziejom nie wolno już było nawiązywać przyjaźni ani poślubiać niemagów, a kary za spoufalanie się były niezwykle surowe. Komunikację z niemagami dopuszczano wyłącznie w zakresie niezbędnym do wykonywania codziennych czynności. W tym czasie MACUSA działał samodzielnie, nie kontaktując się z rządem niemagów, aby zmniejszyć możliwość ekspozycji. Zgodnie z prawem Rappaport, MACUSA nadal unikało komunikacji ze społecznością niemagów przez wiele lat i kontynuował również nakładanie wysokich kar na tych, którzy złamali Międzynarodową Ustawę o Tajności. Jednym ze skutków tej afery, było to, iż siedziba Magicznego Kongresu ponownie musiała zostać przemieszczona. Po Buncie Wielkich Stóp z 1892 roku, MACUSA był zmuszony przenieść swoją siedzibę po raz piąty w swojej historii, i przeniósł się z Waszyngtonu do Nowego Jorku, do Woolworth Building, gdzie pozostała do lat 20. XX wieku. Winą za wybuch buntu została obarczona Irene Kneedander, Szefowa Organizacji Ochrony Magicznych Gatunków. Kneedander atakowała każdą Wielką Stopę, która zrobiła coś złego, co doprowadziło do buntu. Przybycie do Waszyngtonu wielkiej ilości Wielkich Stóp wymagało użycia wielu zaklęć zapomnienia oraz ogólnego remontu kwatery głównej. Potrzebowali nową siedzibę, a w ciągu kilku kolejnych lat, czarodzieje przeniknęli do zespołu budowlańców pracujących nad nowym budynkiem w Nowym Jorku. Gdy zakończono prace nad Woolworth Building, mogli z niego korzystać zarówno niemagowie, jak i – po użyciu odpowiednich zaklęć – czarodzieje. Jedynym zewnętrznym symbolem oznaczającym nową sekretną lokację MACUSA jest sowa wyrzeźbiona nad wejściem. W myśl prawa wprowadzonego pod koniec XIX wieku każdy członek amerykańskiej społeczności czarodziejów zobowiązany był do posiadania „pozwolenia na różdżkę”. Przepis ten miał umożliwić kontrolowanie wszelkiej magicznej aktywności i identyfikację przestępców po różdżce. W przeciwieństwie do społeczności niemagów, których obowiązywała ścisła prohibicja przez wiele lat, MACUSA nie zabraniał czarownicom i czarodziejom picia alkoholu. Choć wielu krytykowało tę politykę, zwracając uwagę, że czarownice i czarodzieje w mieście pełnym trzeźwych niemagów mogliby się rzucać w oczy. Na szczęście jednak w przypływie dobrego humoru Picquery stwierdziła, że bycie czarodziejem w Ameryce i tak jest już dość ciężkie. „Wody ognistej” – jak powiedziała kiedyś swojemu szefowi sztabu – „powstrzymać się nie da”. Podczas pobytu w Ameryce w latach 20. XX w., Newton Skamander odwiedził Magiczny Kongres Stanów Zjednoczonych. Ówczesnym przewodniczącym Kongresu była Serafina Picquery. Obecne W 2014 roku przewodniczącym MACUSA, a tym samym liderem amerykańskiego społeczeństwa czarodziejów, był Samuel G. Quahog. Po porwaniu maskotki Liechtensteinu, lelka wróżebnika, przez amerykańskich fanów świętujących wygraną amerykańskiej drużyny w ćwierćfinale 427. Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu, Quahog i Otto Obermeier wymienili kilka zwięzłych listów. Na szczęście Hans wrócił następnego dnia, 9 czerwca 2014 roku, a stosunki między oboma krajami nie pogorszyły się. Pracownicy Znani Przewodniczący * Josiah Jackson (1. przewodniczący; ok. 1693) * Charity Wilkinson (3. przewodnicząca) * Thornton Harkaway (1760) * Able Fleming * Elizabeth McGilliguddy (ok. 1777) * Emily Rappaport (15. przewodnicząca; ok. 1790) * Serafina Picquery (1920–1928) * Samuel G. Quahog (w 2014) Aurorzy * Wilhelm Fischer * Theodard Fontaine * Gondulphus Graves * Robert Grimsditch * Mary Jauncey * Carlos Lopez * Mungo MacDuff * Cormac O'Brien * Abraham Potter * Berthilde Roche * Helmut Weiss * Charity Wilkinson * Perciwal Graves * Porpentyna Skamander – zdegradowana na stanowisko federalnego urzędnika do spraw pozwolenia na różdżkę. Ostatecznie wróciła na stanowisko. Inni pracownicy * Arystoteles Twelvetrees – Strażnik Skarbu i Dragotów * Irene Kneedander – szefowa Ciała o Ochronie Magicznych Gatunków * Perciwal Graves – dyrektor magicznej ochrony, szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów * Queenie Goldstein – praca biurowa * Szef sztabu * E. A. Limus – Federal Identity Commissioner Występowanie * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć * LEGO Dimensions * Pottermore Linki zewnętrzne * MACUSA na Google Maps Kategoria:Magiczny Kongres Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki Kategoria:Organizacje de:Magischer Kongress der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika en:Magical Congress of the United States of America fr:Congrès magique des États-Unis d'Amérique ru:Магический конгресс Соединённых Штатов Америки zh:美国魔法国会